Unlucky Winner
by Foxfang43
Summary: What if Seto and Joey got handcuffed together for a whole day? What if Bakura also got handcuffed, but to a small, shy girl? Follow as the gang deals with grudges, newkids, and BACON! Yes, I did say bacon.
1. THE BEGGINNING!

Unlucky Winner

Foxfang: This is my first story so bear with me. My yami Kiba is a tad bit psychotic, so pay her no mind if she threatens your life. It's just her way of showing affection. Isn't that right?

*pats Kiba's head

Kiba: Touch me again and I swear I will rip you to shreds and feed you to a momma croc with nestlings while your still twitching.

Foxfang: Why?

Kiba:Get near one with babies and your bacon, and I like bacon.

Foxfang: Heh, heh, see? Harmless.

*Kiba growls

*Foxfang takes a step or two away from Kiba

Foxfang: Now then, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

*runs out of room

Kiba: And they call me the psychotic one. Since it's obvious she forgot to say it, I guess I have to. If you think we own Yu-Gi-Oh, you have rocks in your head.

*from the other room

Foxfang: KIIIIIIIBAAAAA! Be nice to the readers!

Chapter One:

Domino High was starting again after winter break. Nothing was new with the gang, except Joey had broken his arm. Nothing exiciting had happened for a while, so they were anticipating something big. They were eating lunch, oblivious to the patience-testing times ahead, with Yugi and Yami relentlessly dueling, Bakura and Marik discussing devious future plans, and Ryou, Joey, and Malik actually eating.

"Hey guys, did you here about the new fundraiser the school is having?" asked Bakura. "Oh yeah, the one where the school's going to draw two names and they have to stay handcuffed together the whole day?" said Yugi. "I heard about that too." "Seems like it ought to be interesting enough." Everyones attention suddenly focused upon the new topic.

" You pay a dollar, write someone's name down on a piece of paper, and at the end of the week the school will draw two names." Ryou said. "Where'd ya here that from Ryou?", questioned the blond, Joey. "Um, I don't know, maybe the fact that there's a flyer that states it right behind you?" he bluntly retorted. "Bring it over, would you Yugi, I want a better look at it", states Yami. "Sure, just a second." Yugi strode over, grabbed the flyer, and headed back to the table. On the flyer it said: Domino High presents you, our First Annual Unlucky Winner Contest!

"In the beginning, everyone will have the chance to enter someone's name into the box for as many times as you'd like, each chance being a dollar. At the end of the week, we will draw two names from the box. The two students who names are drawn will spend the whole school day on Monday handcuffed together, until the end of the school day. It is the perfect chance to get near your crush, or get revenge by sticking someone you hate near an undesirable. Chances are being sold right now at the table near the door."

"Well, that explains the crowd near the door." said Malik. Suddenly, Marik got and evil smirk on his face. "Hey Bakura, do you know just how much trouble we can cause with this contest?" "Exactly how much money do we even have Marik ?" Bakura asked. "Just enough to cause chaos!" Marik shouted, running towards the table near the door.

Bakura soon followed, and everyone scrambled to get out of the duo's way, for they had built up quite the reputation at this school by their many pranks, for everyone had been pranked at least once. Once they reached the table, they pulled out a huge hunk of cash. The thought that was echoing in everyone's mind at that exact moment then could be summarized in two words: Oh no.

"So, who do you guys think they're entering and with who?" pondered Yami. "When it comes to those two pranksters, I wouldn't put anything past them." Malik said. "I bet they're racking their brains right now" "I bet they're entering everyone in the school." said Yugi. "If you know Bakura as well as I do, then I bet he's going to enter the same two peoples' names as many times as they have dollars." mentioned Ryou.

"Hey, uh, Malik, Ryou, exactly how much cash do Bakura and Marik have put together?" Joey nervously asked. "Only about $757." came Ryou's timid reply. "Okay, which one of us do Bakura and Marik currently hate the most?" Malik asked in all seriousness. "Oh, I'm so dead!" moaned Joey. "What did you do to them this time Joey?" asked Yami. "Well, remember when I broke my arm?" "Yeah." "Remember why?" "No" "Let me refresh your memory. It was when we went to the park during Winter Break."

Foxfang: So, whatdaya think? I know it was short, but i promise the next chepter will be longer. What about the story Itself?

Kiba: Worst pile of garbage I ever read.

Foxfang: I WASN'T ASKING YOU! Do you always have to be so negative? Wait, do me a favor and don't answer that.

Kiba: Hey, I'm just a figment of your imagination. Don't give me your anger.

Foxfang: SHHHHH! Don't tell them that! I don't want to scare all the readers off because they think I'm crazy!

Kiba: But you are.

Foxfang: We know that, but you don't have to tell the readers!

Kiba: *pulls out chainsaw REVIEW OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH MY CHAINSAW! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Foxfang: WHO WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU A CHAINSAW!

Kiba: I stole it.

Foxfang: You've been hanging around Bakura and Marik haven't you?

Kiba: Maybe. HEY READERS! You're also welcome to give me any other weapons you just so happen to find. Just mention them in your review and if you're the lucky winner you might just be in the next chapter!

Foxfang: Why do you sound like a cheap airline commercial offering a free trip to the Bermuda Triangle?

Kiba: As long as it helps me get more weapons, I'll do it.

Foxfang: REVIEW!


	2. FL-FL-FLASH BACK!

Foxfang: Okay, today I'm getting straight to the chapter! Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Well, remember how Bakura and Marik made a bet with me?" Joey said. "Yeah, I remember how they made a bet, but not what it was about." said Yugi. "It sorta went like this:

*FLASHBACK

The gang was at the park, enjoying the brief time away from school.

"Hey Joey, heads up!" Marik called, tossing the Frisbee to him. But Joey's reflexes were terrible, so instead of him catching it, it sailed through the air only to smack him in the head. "Alright, wise guy, catch this," Joey said, throwing it back. Joey's aim was even worse than his reflexes though, and the Frisbee sailed high into the tree.

Almost automatically, Bakura said, "Bet you all the ice cream you can eat that you can't reach it Joey.", knowing fully that Joey hated high places. For once, not knowing if it was the mixed thinking resulting from the Frisbee whacking him in the head, or his forever growling stomach, Joey decided to give it a go. "Alright, your on!"

Time may as well have stopped, because of the shocked looks on everyone's faces, that's far from how they were expecting Joey to react. "Joey, I think that Frisbee may have hit you a little too hard in the head." said a worried Ryou. "Yeah, we all know your afraid of heights." commented Yugi. "For once," Joey said, "I don't care about heights. I'm getting that Frisbee, AND all the ice cream I can eat."

The group huddled at the bottom of the tree, while Joey began climbing. His nimbly shimmied his way up the tree. Bakura took his video camera out and started recording. "This is proof of Joey's death when he goes splat." Bakura explained. Ryou smacked the back of his head for that comment. "But it's true!" protested Marik, earning himself a smack from Malik. "Joey, are you sure you want to do this?" pestered Yugi, amethyst eyes wide with fear of his friend actually going splat.

By then though, Joey was over 10 feet up, and at the point of no return. His head was also starting to go back to normal because as he climbed, his fear did too. "I'm not gonna fall. I'm not gonna fall." the blond kept repeatedly murmuring to himself. "Just a little over five feet more Joey!" Yami encouraged. After about ten antagonizing minutes, Joey reached the Frisbee. "Yes! I got it! I got the Frisbee guys!" Joey shouted triumphantly.

He raised his prize above his head with both hands, and started falling. Realizing his stupid and possibly fatal mistake, he did the only logical thing he could think of; he started screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Joey shouted as he started plummeting. Luckily for him, he landed on something. Two somethings, actually. Unluckily for him, those two somethings were non other than Bakura and Marik. Luckily and unluckily, he

also broke his arm.

"I'm alive!" Joey shouted. "Not for much longer!" Marik and Bakura snarled in a chorus reply. Joey toppled off of them, knowing him life was about to end. Ryou and Malik stopped the two fuming soon-to-be-killers though. "HE BROKE MY VIDEO CAMERA!" Bakura roared, trying to get closer to Joey so as to strangle him. "Um, guys, the video camera isn't the only thing that's broken." Yugi pointed out, who had been silently watching the whole thing up until that point.

"Hey Joey, I don't think your arm is supposed to bend that way." said Yami. And right he was, because his right arm was splayed at an angle that could only be described as unnatural and broken. "We gotta get him to the hospital guys!" Ryou practically shouted.

So the gang then carried Joey to the nearest hospital, which was less than a mile away. He wound up spending the rest of the duration of vacation holed up in the hospital.

Foxfang: I made it longer this time, story wise. I'll try to post weekly but no promises. School just might allow an occasionally rare two chapters a week.

Kiba: Since we are both reaaaaaaaally tired, no death threats this week. Yeah, I know, I'm THAT tired.

Foxfang & Kiba: Review!


	3. The Results

Foxfang: Time for chapter 3. I GOT A REVIEW!

Kiba: Better believe it people, when we say we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Yup, you're dead Joey." "Thanks, Yug', for your support." Joey replied sarcastically. "You're welcome!" Yugi retorted, just as cheekily as he was sarcastic. "Well, Yugi does have a point there Joey." Yami said. "If Bakura hadn't dared me to climb the tree, I wouldn't have fallen on them and broke his video camera." Ryou then countered with "But if you hadn't climbed the tree, you couldn't have fallen and broken your arm and Bakura's video camera."

Joey was struck dumb trying to come up with a way to push the blame onto someone else. "Yeah, um, but, but, but." "Just admit it Joey. The only one who's at fault here is you." Malik said. "I just realized something." Ryou said. "Is it going to make me feel worse?" "Yup." "LLALALLALALALLALALALALLALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Joey started, attempting to block the bad news by covering his ears and screaming. "JOEY, JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO RYOU!" Malik said, getting annoyed.

"Okay, fine. What's the bad news?" Joey asked. He had finally recovered from his tantrum. "Who do you hate the most?" "Um, I don't know? Maybe Ushio?" Joey said. "What about Kaiba?" Yami asked, knowing where this was going. "Oh yeah, gotta hate that guy, the arrogant jerk." Joey, still clueless, was not picking up on anything on where the conversation is currently going. "So, who do you think Marik and Bakura are going to get you handcuffed to?" mentioned Yugi. "Still got no idea what you guys are aiming at."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA JOEY, THEY'RE PLANNING TO GET YOU HANDCUFFED TO KAIBA!" Malik, getting fed up, yelled at Joey. "Nononononononononono!" By this time, he was close to hysterics. "This is not happening. This is a dream. This is, this is," *SLAP Ryou had slapped Joey. "Thanks, I needed that." "Ya' think?" "I gotta stop 'em." Joey got up and started striding towards the deadly duo. "Joey, no! Are you trying to get killed!?" Yugi called to him. "I don't care Yug', I'm not getting handcuffed to Kaiba for a whole day."

Instead of responding with words, Yugi just ran after him and grabbed Joey's legs, causing him to become immobile. "Leggo Yug', I gotta stop them." "Too late." Joey turned around to see who had spoken. It was Bakura. Joey started slowly backing away, only to back into Marik. "Heh, heh, what's wrong Joey? You look like your planning on getting handcuffed to Kaiba." At that remark, they both busted up laughing.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Joey protested. "For you to suffer. Also, even if I wanted to take it back, which I don't, I can't. Your name along with Kaiba's are already in the box." Bakura replied." "Better just enjoy the rest of your week while you can Joey." Yami said. And he did.

The rest of the week, Joey enjoyed it to the fullest. He slept in class, didn't do any of his homework, and ate all the food he could find. On the fateful day, everyone gathered in the cafeteria to see the results of the contest. Joey started sweating with nervousness. The principal strode on stage, not knowing this single act could cause a student so much worry. The names were all kept in a bingo cage.

The principal started rolling the cage, much to Joey's horror.

The principal stuck his hand in the cage and started swirling it around, mixing the papers up even more. Then, finally, he drew one piece of paper out. He stuck his glasses on his face, getting the piece of paper even closer to his face so he could read it. A hush fell upon the crowd, as the name rang out through the cafeteria. "Joey Wheeler." you could hear his scream echoing through the cafeteria. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Then he promptly fainted.

Foxfang: Come on people, just five reviews! That's all I'm asking.

Kiba: All I want is a few weapons potentially strong enough to destroy the world.

Foxfang: My request is easy. Knowing the people on this site though, they'll kill two birds with one stone and give you the weapons in a review.

Kiba: That's fine with me…. Wait what birds? Are they chickens, 'cause I'm kind of hungry. Actually, instead of birds, can they be pigs? I like bacon better than chicken.

Foxfang: Metaphoric birds, Kiba.

Kiba: Then can I have some metaphoric chocolate covered bacon wrapped bacon?

Foxfang: No sugar for you. You can get almost as bad as Yugi, and he's pretty bad when he's had sugar.

Kiba: Meh, fine. Unless we get five reviews, NO MORE CHAPTERS!


	4. PLOT TWIST!

Foxfang: CH-CH-CH-CHAPTER FOUR! I know I kind of spoiled the story a bit earlier, so I hope this makes up for it. I know it said only four reviews, but I got excited like a little kid on Christmas and decided to go ahead and give this to you even though its barely been 24 hours.

Kiba: AND a reviewer gave me some weapons parts! AND BACON! You are the best readers EVER! BUT I am NOT Kaiba! K-I-B-A NOT K-A-I-B-A! My name is Japanese for fang. I…..

Foxfang:*covers Kiba's mouth If I may interrupt, she gets very ticked when people call her Kaiba, in case you haven't noticed. KIBA, LOOK OVER THERE! WEAPON PARTS! GO ASSEMBLE SOMETHING!

Kiba: *starts assembling weapons

Foxfang: As you might have noticed, (but I doubt it, no offense) I tweaked the summary. MAJOR plot twist time!

Kiba: AHA! I made a semi-automatic, 999 chamber, flamethower optional, taser loaded, death-filler, pocket-sized weapon of DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! Oh yeah, and it also has a special pocket for storing my bacon.

Foxfang: You and your bacon.

Kiba: DO NOT DISRESPECT THE BACON! It's okay babies, she didn't mean it. *starts cuddling bacon

Foxfang: Okay, well one more surprise! Take it away Kiba!

Kiba: We have guest star Bakura, who under threat, has agreed to do the disclaimer!

Bakura: No, I didn't.

Kiba: What if I let you borrow my chainsaw?

Bakura: Hmmm. DEAL! These bozos couldn't own Yu-Gi-Oh if they tried.

Foxfang: This is what I get for letting Kiba pick the guest star.

The Plot Twist Chapter

"Joey! Hey! Wake up Joey!" The fuzzy voice of Yugi started getting through to Joey's brain. "Wha'?" Finally images as well as sound started filtering and processing in Joey's head. "Get up Joey!" an annoyed voice belonging to Marik said. Just as he started to realize what he had said, he felt a kick in the side of the head. "Ow! What was that for!" yelped Joey, scrambling onto his feet. "Hey, don't look at me, it was Bakura." Marik shrugged. "The contest was halted because you fainted. Get up so that I can enjoy your misery."

The principal noticed that the dead student had come back among the living, and continued. "And the student that's handcuffed to is…(DUN DUN DUUUUUUH!) Mr. Seto Kaiba!(Shocker!) "WHAT?!" the shocked voice that could only belong to the tallest CEO of the school rang clear through the cafeteria. "Now, now, children settle down, for I have a surprise for you all!" the principal, suspecting that somehow Bakura and Marik had tampered with the contest, announced.

"Since this IS our first contest, I think we should have a second pair of students!" This time, a second bingo cage was rolled out, this time, all the slips of paper containing the name Joey or Kaiba, removed. The principal wasted no time grabbing a slip, completely opposite of the way he did it last time. The crowd was deadly silent.

"Bakura!" Also the complete opposite of last time, the psychotic mastermind only smiled. "I can't wait to see what poor soul is stuck next to Bakura!" came Marik excited giggle-whisper.(It's a word if I say it is!) "At least I won't be the only one suffering." Joey commented. The principal at this point was grinning, because he had also rigged this pair. He was evil, and he knew it because he chose a quiet, shy girl to be paired with the deadly, evil Bakura.

( I would stop here, giving you a cliff hanger, but even I can tell this is waaay too short. Consider yourselves lucky readers.)

By this time, the crowd was quite nervous themselves. No one wanted to be handcuffed to a deranged criminal for the day. Of course, they didn't know that all but one of them were safe. The select few that weren't nervous included the very person that should be practically hyperventilating at this point. But she didn't know what you readers know now. Besides, why should someone as unnoticed and small as her even be thought to have been entered in the contest?

All through these thoughts and worries, the principal had been stirring up the names, knowing even if he chose the wrong paper, he could still say the child's name. H spent a good ten minutes remembering it. He took a deep breath, savoring the tension that could be seen in the posture of all students. "Yuki Kitsune!" Most were confused, for not many people even knew who she was, much less pick her out in a crowd.

She was rather plain, being on the skinny side and having brown, mousy hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were blue, and she was only a couple of inches taller than Yugi. She wore round glasses, and had freckles around the bridge of her nose. Her usually rosy complexion turned white. She had just moved to the school several days ago, early enough not to have been noticed and pranked by Bakura and Marik, but long enough to know their reputation.

The few students that did know her, however, began murmuring. The crowd buzzed with confusion, until even at the farthest reaches had heard who she was. They all pitied her, knowing that the evildoers hadn't had a chance to prank her, and now she was handcuffed to one of them for a whole duration of a school day.

"Marik, does anyone named Yuki tickle the back reaches of your mind? Because I came up with absolutely nothing." Bakura questioned him, turning to the platinum blonde. "Don't think so, Marik." "That's because she's new." Ryou told them, interrupting the brain searchers. "You knew of a new kid and told us NOTHING! Ryou, I am deeply wounded." Bakura proclaimed, staggering back, pretending to be stabbed.

"Since when was it our priority to alert you to new torture victims?" Yami asked. "Besides, I think that Ryou was actually the only one of us that actually knew about her." Malik said. "Not true, I knew too!" Yugi protested. "She's just like a shadow. Most people haven't even noticed her because she is silent, small, and invisible unless your looking for her."

The whole time the group had been talking, Joey had exited the school, knowing fully well that he should enjoy his weekend so Monday would be less terrible. Seto Kaiba had done the same, but for different reasons. Marik and Bakura had also slowly slipped away, looking for the said girl. She, however, had been slowly slipping through the crowd, trying to escape their notice.

This was to no avail though, for the duo had split up and were slowly cornering her. When she noticed Marik, she began backing up, hoping he wouldn't notice her. She only managed to back up into a wall. This was not just a wall. It was a wall of flesh that belonged to Bakura. She turned around slowly, praying it wasn't who she thought it was.

It was however, and he had a twisted smile on his face that wouldn't whatsoever be out of place in a horror movie's sadistic psycho smile. "So, if I was to guess that you were a Miss Yuki Kitsune, would I be correct?" he asked, knowing fully well what the answer was. "Um, maybe?" she answered weakly back. "Oh, this is going to be a fun Monday." Marik said. She whirled around, noticing that the second villain right behind her.

To her relief though, she was spared from answering, for just then the school bell signaling the end of the school day chimed. She was out of there like a flash, there one second, gone the very next, leaving only smoke in her wake.

Foxfang: This fic will not contain Yaoi. Sorry to all you fans of it out there. When I started to add Yuki, I didn't know she would turn out to be such a big part of the story! Especially didn't foresee her taking up so much of a single chapter!

Kiba: Okay! Contest time! The first person to say what Yuki Kitsune's name means in English wins 20 cyber cookies! Hurry now, for this deals is going, going, going fast!

Foxfang: Stop sounding like something that an infomercial would say.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Bit of Blindness

Kiba: TIME FOR CHAPTER FIVE!

Foxfang: Hey! That's my thing and you know it!

Kiba: Too bad, not anymore slowpoke! I'm stealing our thunder, making myself the lightning!

Foxfang: That doesn't even make any sense.

Kiba: So?

Foxfang: Good point.

Kiba: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It was Monday. The same dreaded Monday of the contest. The contestants met up at the office. Since they were not asked for their consent, the school at least gave them breakfast. It was BACON! It all disappeared mysteriously after they all turned around. The only clue was a suspiciously Kiba-shaped wisp of smoke lingering around. Seto and Joey giving each other the cold shoulder, Yuki waited, filling with dread about the day, all while Bakura just grinned maniacally as he waited for the day of pranks to begin. "Ah, good morning students. Are you ready for today to begin?" "No!" stated Joey, Seto, and Yuki, with her 'no' being a little less forceful. At the same time, Bakura said "Yes!". "Then let the first annual Unlucky Winner contest begin!"

They were each handcuffed to their respected partner, then let loose. Seto's right hand cuffed to Joey's left, because of his broken arm, and Bakura's left, because Bakura was right-handed (Don't know if it's true. Just a wild guess.), while Yuki was left-handed. "This works out perfectly." the principal stated, relishing the looks of hatred(Joey and Seto), fear(Yuki), and evil(Bakura). "Well, you four better get to class."

And so the double duos of despair(Yes that's what I'm calling them.) headed to their first class. Coincidentally, (wink, wink) they all had the same classes for the day. "So, where we goin' first Kaiba?" "What do you mean? I thought Bakura grabbed the paper." "And I thought Joey grabbed it!" Bakura said. "Someone had to have grabbed it! It wasn't there when we left!" Joey yelled back. "Um, guys?" Yuki asked. "WHAT!" they all screamed in reply.

"I got the paper. It says we all have chemistry first." came her half-scared reply. "Oh, uh, sorry I yelled Yuki." Joey sheepishly said, having enough grace to at least be embarrassed at the outburst. Bakura and Seto, however, were not the least bit sorry for what they had done. "Fine. Let's go to the lab then." Seto finally said, breaking the silence.

They hurried, for they were already late as it was because they had to get handcuffed. They stopped at the door, unsure whether they should just barge in or knock. They didn't have to decide because the teacher decided for them. "I've been waiting for you all to show up. Hurry now, we must get you caught up with the other lab groups."

They followed the teacher, an elderly woman who not even Bakura and Marik had the guts to mess with, her being so strict and ready to discipline at a moment's notice. "Since I have already paired the other tables, you four will have to be your own group. We are conducting an experiment based on what we learned Friday by book. You will find the instructions on the table waiting for you. All the supplies needed are on the table up front. This is a test grade, so be wary. You may begin."

And with that, she left. (I am going to make this recipe up, so this is a don't try this at home moment!)

"Alright, shouldn't be too hard." Bakura said. "What did we learn Friday? I musta been sleepin'." Joey asked. "Chemical reactions." Yuki said simply, already starting to drag Bakura away to gather supplies. Her shyness had faded the moment of entering the lab, for this was her best subject and favorite by far. Seto grabbed the instructions and began silently reading to himself. Once he finished, Bakura snatched them from him and so on.

"Seems easy enough to me. All we go to do is mix the chemicals and write their reactions to each other." Bakura said. "Here." Yuki said, passing out safety goggles. "Bah, who needs safety goggles." said Bakura, refusing to even hold them for a minute. "You will," Seto said, "once the chemicals start exploding in your face." Bakura just scoffed at this, for he was forever thinking of himself as invisible. "When chemicals render you blind, don't expect me to blink an eye." Seto told him, rather harshly.

So they began to perform the experiment, quickly running into multiple problems. Mainly ones named Joey and Seto. "Hey, move your arm!" "Oh, you mean the one that's HANDCUFFED to you?" "Use your other arm." "I can't! It's broken." "It's not my fault you're proving yourself to be useless right now." "Ouch! That's my foot you're stepping on!" "Then move!" "No, YOU move!" "You!" "You!" "You!" "You!" "You!" "You!"

Then, the unexpected happened. "Will both of you just be quiet for five minutes?! Bakura and I have already completed over half the experiment without you two! Stop being useless lumps and help out here!" Yuki had snapped. At that moment, she was not shy, meek and small. She was angry, fed up, and ready to kill.

Then, realizing what she had done, came back down to earth. "Um, sorry?" she phrased it as more of a question than an answer. Both of them were now feverently working on the experiment, hoping not to induce her anger again. Bakura then went to pour in the last ingredient, only to have it violently erupt in his face. "Ahh, my eyes!" he yelped, backing away from the table, successfully dragging Yuki too in the process.

A random student pushed the big red button, something he had wanted to do all year long. A keen, high pitched sound, not unlike a police siren started wailing, alerting the teacher to the accident. "What's going on here?" she demanded. "My eyes are burning here woman! Did you not just see it attack my face?!" She ignored the fact of having been called woman, and instead led him over to the sink they had just for this emergency.

They washed out his eyes, while Seto and Joey tried to figure out what went wrong. "You're the one that measured the final ingedient!" Seto accused. "I measured the 5 tablespoons of borax just like it said!" "Tablespoons?! You incapable mutt! It said 5 TEASPOONS of BORON! We already used all the borax we needed!" Their bickering was yet again interrupted, but this time by the teacher. " will not be blind forever, but he will be blind for the rest of next period." "During this time, , I suggest you find a way to move to Mexico."

She did not say this with humor, and there was none intended. Bakura's sightless brown eyes held rage and murder. "Wheeler, when I get my sight back, you are dead. D-E-A-D." he said, not having the menace intended, because Joey's face was the other way. Once again though, the threatened person was saved by the bell, signaling the next class. "What do we have next?" grumbled Bakura. "Math." "Why does the world hate me?" he retorted back.

Foxfang: Kiba, where'd you get that bacon?

Kiba: *quickly swallowing evidence Why whatever could you be talking about dearest?

Foxfang: Hmmmm..

Kiba: Alright people, I have but one question. What do you think of my weapon? Which, of course, if you want it to stay on safety, the answer should be it's awesome.

Foxfang:…. I would take you to a psychologist, but I don't want to have to pay their medical bills.

Kiba: If you are the first person to say BACON IS THE BEST THING EVER INVENTED! Or something else about bacon being awesome in the reviews, I'll specially make Foxfang include you in the story!

Foxfang: Just ignore her. You'll stay sane longer.

Kiba: And the person that first completely translated Yuki Kitsune's name and the winner of twenty cyber cookies is… MilleniumXOLoveXOStories!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Bakura's Meltdown

Foxfang: Chapter number 6!

Kiba: *munching intently on bacon Ghgd dhdf ssj hegyucd shgdgebhvc sgghdhjb!

Foxfang: Swallow and try again Kiba no one can understand you.

Kiba: I said, thanks to all the readers that gave me bacon! By this time, I practically drowning in it. You should try asking them for something, Foxfang. I bet if you ask, they'd make us ULTRA SUPREME RULERS OF THE WORLD!

Foxfang:… You scare me sometimes, and you are me.

Kiba: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The double duos of despair are headed for their lockers, getting their stuff for math. Marik popped up, scaring Yuki on purpose. "Yeep!" Yuki let out an embarrassing squeak of fright. He then looked at Bakura, grinning. Bakura was still blind , and only managed to make Marik confused as he looked around for the thing that had startled her. "Science experiment gone wrong. He's blind for about another hour." Seto curtly explained. "BAKURA, I'M RIGHT BESIDE YOU!" Marik yelled in his ear. "I'm blind not deaf, you idiot." Bakura proclaimed, rubbing his smarting ears. "I know, but it was still fun." he said.

"Whatever, I got to go to math now anyways." Bakura started walking away, with Yuki acting as his guide. He didn't avoid him for long . Once they got to math they were put in a group of five with Marik. The five of them were assigned to a review game with the rest of the class. A mini whiteboard, marker, and five chairs were waiting at their table.

Joey, Marik, and Bakura were terrible at the subject. The only ones out of their group that were of any actual help were Seto and Yuki. The main problem was that they couldn't answer all the questions. "It's not my fault the numbers aren't making any sense!" Joey said, frustrated that yet another question has stumped him. By this time, the rest of the class was far ahead in points, with they trailing in their dusty wake.

Seto and Yuki weren't the only ones relieved when the class finally ended. "Can you see yet?" Marik asked. "Hmmm, I didn't notice before, but yeah." he replied "Yes! Lunch!" the one and only ever emptied stomached Joey was happy-go-lucky as could be. He dragged Seto all the way to the lunch line, completely oblivious to the world, savor this one task: food! Yuki and Bakura took more time getting there. Then yet another one of their endless problems presented themselves.

Where to sit. Joey always sat with the gang, occasionally with Bakura and Marik joining in. Seto holed up in a corner, burying himself in his laptop ever lunch period. Finally, little Yuki usually sat alone, under a cherry tree blossom. The squabble was finally solved when Yugi and Ryou swooped in, dragging them to their table.

Yuki and Bakura sat in one of the corner ends, with Joey and Seto on the opposite side. They sat munching contently, some noisier than others. (Joey) Seto was almost to his breaking point. Since one of Joey's arms was broken, every time he took a bite, he had to jostle Seto. He kept a calm exterior, but inside, turmoil was brewing and with plans of his demise running in his head that were not all that un-Bakura like.

Yuki actually quite happy for being handcuffed to a maniac. She had brought her lunch, not trusting Bakura and Marik to not tamper with the school food. "What are you eating?" Bakura asked. "It's fried rice with shrimp. Want to try some?" She held out the bowl to him. "Are you sure?" he asked, a hint of a smirk gracing his face. "Sure, you wont regret it, it's really good." she replied. He looked her dead in the eyes, then kissed her. "You were right, it was good." Bakura said, the hint of a smirk blooming into a whole one.

A full on blush consumed her face, to the tip of her ears. The whole table fell silent, witnessing this shocking action. The moment was ruined by Bakura and Marik. The two masterminds laughed until they literally fell on the floor, then started laughing harder because they had fell on the floor. "Did, did you see her face?" Bakura said, barely able to get each word out. "That was way better than what we planned!" Marik said. Now knowing that this was all a setup, and that she had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker, she only managed to blush harder. If that was even possible. The table's stunned silence slowly went back to normal, but not quick enough for Yuki.

Most of the rest of lunch passed uneventful, save for the usually chatter, teasing and gossip of a regular lunchroom. Especially rumors. With most being about a certain two people being handcuffed next to each other named Bakura and Yuki. Her having to have led him everywhere after the lab accident was not at all helping its progress. Or the kiss that the entire school had witnessed.

Unlike Seto had handled his murder thoughts, Bakura completely went of the deep end and snapped when he heard a passing group of freshman girls giggling about how the two of them would make a great couple. "They would just look so adorable together as a couple, don't you think?" one of them said in a giggly whisper. "WHAT?!" By this time, our dearly beloved psycho maniac was standing on a table, trembling with rage.

Kiba: Our main author here decided to leave you people with a cliff hanger. Don't you just want to chase her with torches and pitchforks? Oh look, I just conveniently happened to have a torch and pitchfork stand right here. Torches=$5 Pitch=$10

Foxfang: Traitor!

Kiba: Hey, I have to raise bacon money somehow.

Foxfang: Before you dear readers rip me to shreds, I'm going to find my sanity. Hopefully, it can somehow convince you not to kill me. Now I know it's around here somewhere. Wait, I remember! I stuck it in the closet! * starts opening closet door

Kiba: DON'T OPEN THE CLOSET!

* avalanche of bacon

Kiba: FOXFANG! * dives into pile of bacon, bringing back unconscious Foxfang

Kiba: I promise you if you're not alive, I'll kill you so hard you'll die till you're dead! But on the other hand, if you're dead, can I have your stuff?

Foxfang: *Coughs and awakens So that's where you keep your bacon. And no, I'm not dead, so stay way from my stuff.

Kiba: Are you sure?


	7. INSERT PSYCHO HERE

Foxfang: Are you ready for the start of chapter 7?

Kiba: Does it involve bacon?

Foxfang: Yes Kiba, it involves bacon.

Kiba: Then WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

Foxfang: Okay, okay. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Our deranged psycho was furious. Wait, no, furious can't even begin to describe how he was feeling! First, he found out he was going to be handcuffed to some new kid. Then, the bacon that was supposed to be his breakfast went missing. (Kiba: Oops. Heh, that one might have been my fault.) The idiot Wheeler blinded him for over two hours, AND! AND! Now some freshman called him cute. He wasn't cute! He was the exact opposite of cute!

Cute, was puppies and kittens. Cute doesn't describe a psycho maniac that would kill you if you looked at him wrong. I am a cunning thief that spends his time coming up with plans to end the world, then acts on them. "What. Did. You. Say." The scariest part was that he now appeared calm. Like he was just asking what time it was. The poor little freshman girls had no idea that he was right in front of them when they had uttered that simple yet deadly sentence.

By now, the one that made the fatal mistake of calling him cute has been abandoned and left for dead by her friends. "Um, I didn't say anything." she said quickly. "Wrong answer." he replied. "But, for some odd reason, I'm feeling generous today. I'll give you one more chance. Now, what did you say?" "I, uh, I said that you and Yuki would make a cute couple." " That's what I thought. Now go." he said.

"W-What?" "Are you deaf? I said go. And don't make me regret it." The girl scurried away, amazed at her surviving a near death experience. However, Bakura didn't come down from the table just yet. Currently, he had the attention of everyone in the school. Instead, he began talking to them. "I believe there are some rumors around here. About a 'cute' couple. So tell me, do I look cute to all of you?"

The cafeteria remained deathly silent, afraid to answer. His question returned, this time with more volume. "I SAID, DO I LOOK CUTE TO YOU? DO I?" His gaze shifted to a nearby table. His eyes locked with a junior. "What do you think?" he asked the unfortunate boy. He froze, getting paler by the second. "Uh, n-n-no." he told him, dreading his own death. "Good." Bakura seemed satisfied with this answer. He sat back down calmly, as if the previous act hadn't at all just happened. He looked at the shocked faces of his friends.

"What?" he asked, confused at their looks. Even Marik was astonished. Seto just had a smirk, having anticipated this break down of Bakura's all day. And finally, Joey, was currently terrified and quite petrified. "Oh, um, nothing." Yugi said, quickly averting his gaze. The one that was really freaked out was Yuki. She was half-way to hyperventilating. She was stuck next to him for TWO more HOURS! She forced a calm, outward expression, though, because her mother had always told her that fear can be sensed easily. "B-Bakura, are you okay?" Joey asked, finding his voice.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he said. "Because you made half the school just pee their pants?" Marik said. "Oh, well, that was just a stress reliever for me." Before Bakura could be further interrogated, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "Alright, what da we have now?" Joey asked. "Art." Seto stated simply. And so they dumped their trays, and headed to art with a vain hope that nothing would go wrong.

"Today class, it shall be free style paint. The catch is that you must make the colors you want using red, yellow, blue, white, and black. You must use at least fours different colors. You may now begin." the art teacher announced. Bakura just smiled. He was hoping for something along the lines of this to happen. Time for revenge against Joey for blinding him earlier. Bakura leaned over and whispered in Marik's ear. His bored expression slowly turned into a smile.

Yuki only caught murmuring from them. "Bakura? What was all that about?" Yuki asked. "Don't worry. This plan doesn't involve you getting hurt." She seriously doubted his words, but only nodded. They headed up to the front, getting large amounts of blue and yellow. Once they got back to their table, they were surprised at how many people were almost finished. One girl was painting a silver fox in a dark forest. There was a girl next to her, she could almost pass as her double, except she was more menacing, and had a wild and crazy look in her eyes. She was painting a giant portrait of bacon.

The people in this school, Bakura thought to himself. He began mixing the two colors in a giant pot. Meanwhile, Joey and Seto were still deciding what to paint. Eventually, Joey decided to paint a race car, and Seto was going to paint a picture of his brother Mokabu. Neither got very far in their quest.

Foxfang: Look at what I made in art, Kiba!

Kiba: Who cares about your fox? I made an awesome picture of BACON! I'm going to frame it and stick it my soul room! Then I'll make copies and put them up all over the house!

Foxfang: ...

Kiba: I know, it's so amazing, your speechless.

Foxfang: Psst, Kiba. Whatever you do, don't move. There's a horde of angry readers behind us because of another cliffhanger. Thier sight is based on motion, so if we don't move, they won't see us.

Kiba: But I thought that only worked with dinosaurs?

Foxfang: In that case, RUN !

Kiba: Still review if your angry!

*both of them start fleeing


	8. PAINT FIGHT!

Foxfang: Whoop, Whoop, people! Time for chapter 8!

Kiba: *sniff, sniff But Foxfang, the story's almost over.

Foxfang: I know Kiba, I know.

Kiba: When this chapter is over, can we go get some ice cream?

Foxfang: I don't know, you get pretty hyper on sugar.

Kiba: WE ARE GOING TO GET ICE CREAM WHEN THIS STORY IS OVER AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!

Foxfang: Let me guess. You finally found a store that sells bacon-flavored ice cream, didn't you?

Kiba: Yup. I'm also broke. So it's your treat.

Foxfang: Why does this not surprise me ?

Kiba: Because I am you.

Foxfang: Hmph. Fine. We'll go get ice cream after this chapter.

Kiba: Yay! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Bakura handed the pot of now grass green paint to Yuki. "Hey Yuki, do you think this is a good shade of green for a forest?" he asked, almost unable to keep an evil smile from forming. "Um, I don't really know. Do you want to go ask the teacher?" she asked back. "Lead the way." he told her. She looked at him suspiciously, regarding the fact that this was most likely another one of his schemes.

Since she couldn't think of what it was, she started walking cautiously, watching the paint carefully, as if it was about to explode, and also watching Bakura out of the corner of her eye. Hey, this is Bakura and Marik we're talking about! It very well could explode. She was so focused, she didn't notice Seto and Joey coming back the exact same way. Seto had black, yellow, and blue paint, while Joey had the red and white.

Marik was lying in wait. He stuck his foot out, confident she wouldn't see it. She tripped. Bakura also toppling because of the handcuffs. So then out went the paint, all over Joey. It also had an after affect. It didn't land only on Joey. It was such a massive splash of paint, it splashed a certain CEO named Seto. It now covered them hair to feet. Seto had picked an unfortunate attire for the day.

He wore white. Not just a white shirt. White shirt, white pants, even white shoes. This was just not his day. Joey was the first to react. Without thinking, he automatically dumped the entire content of his right hand's pot on Bakura's head. It might not have been so bad if it had been the white paint. But no, this was the red paint. A deep red, almost as deep as blood.

Then it was Seto's turn. He took the black paint and dumped it all over Marik's hair. Bakura's unusual white hair and pale face were now dyed red. Marik's platinum blonde and tan skin were now black. Their plan had took an unexpected turn. Bakura stood up, the paint dripping down his face. Everyone looked shocked. Then IT started. The same girl that had been painting bacon shouted at the top of her lungs. You could hear it ringing three rooms away. "PAINT FIGHT!"

Chaos instantly erupted. Some scrambled to save their paintings, while others flung the paint left and right. The teacher only looked on startled, for such an easy lesson to blow up in her face so violently. She was frozen, and remained that way.

Paint continuously flew through the air. People screaming, some in victory, some complaining, but most just shrieked for fun. Seto saw his chance and released his pent up anger from the day on Joey, making him smeared as a child's finger paint. The two bitter enemies started wrestling, Seto's height giving him the advantage.

Yuki got the brunt of the crossfire because when Marik tripped her, she was in the middle of the room. Bakura just laughed alongside Marik at how easy this chaos was caused. Their plan might have went spiraling out of hand, but Bakura got his revenge. And to him, that was all that mattered. The double trouble duo were enjoying the entire thing wholeheartedly.

That is, until the same student that yelled beaned them with a rainbow assortment of colors. She had previously gotten Yuki, Joey, and Seto with the same colors. Before they could retaliate, she was out of their sight, without a bit of paint on her, without them even seeing her escape. Her double soon tried to find her, but not at all as lucky as her friend had been, because she got the same treatment from her as the main characters.

The whole fight took exactly 16 minutes and 27 ½ seconds. At the end, the principal showed up, and once again our paint bandit struck, but this time the victim was him. She then raced away, out of the school, her friend trying vainly to catch up. He automatically surveyed the room, knowing that the whole act had been at least partially Marik's and Bakura's fault.

He pinpointed them in the middle of the room, laughing their red and black heads off like hyenas. Most of the students saw the principal. They immediately dropped their paint and stood at attention. The few that didn't soon noticed the rest of the fighters quitting, and followed their eyes. When they saw the principal, they too stopped fighting. Even Joey and Seto froze, sensing something was wrong.

Soon the room was quiet except for Bakura's and Marik's laughing. That too, soon stopped. "What?" Marik asked. He followed most of the gazes in the room, and met eyes with the principal. "Hey, Mr. Principal, did you know that you're my favorite teacher?" Bakura started, trying to sweet talk his way out of it. "Oh, why thank yo…" the principal stopped mid-sentence, understanding the sudden compliment.

Marik and Bakura tried to look as innocent as possible. They failed. By now the principal was silently fuming. Also shaking with the anger he was going to release. He used a calm, clear voice to address them. "Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Bakura, in my office. You too Seto and Joey." They now had a reason to be frightened. In all Bakura's and Marik's years of troublemaking, and all of Joey's and Seto's squabbles, not once had anyone of them heard that voice.

Foxfang: You do know that I was one of the people you splashed with paint right?

Kiba: Of course, I made sure to splash you first!

Foxfang: I can just feel the love.

Kiba: Don't worry I had a good reason.

Foxfang: Oh is that so? In that case, I'd love to hear it.

Kiba: I needed a test subject for my soap bazooka.

Foxfang: I'm not so sure I want to be the test subject of something with the word bazooka in it.

Kiba: Too late! *hoists giant bazooka and pulls trigger

*Giant bubbly stream of water comes rushing out, throwing Foxfang against the wall.

Kiba: It worked!

*a now sparkling clean Foxfang stands in place of paint covered one

Foxfang: Huh, I guess it did.

Kiba: Now come on! You promised me ice cream!

Foxfang: I'm coming, slow down!

Kiba: NEVER!


	9. How will they get out of this one?

Kiba: *eating bacon flavored ice cream Heyo readers! Welcome to chapter 9!

Foxfang: Pretty sure you've all been pondering their fate so have at it!

Kiba: Foxfang, I can't stand it, you tell them!

Foxfang: Sigh, yes readers, we have reached our final chapter. Sadly, this is the end.

Kiba: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

They quietly followed him to his office, leaving a trail of smeared rainbows. On the way, the bell rang, signaling the final period of the day. Yuki had to come too because she was handcuffed to Bakura obviously. It took them about ten minutes to finally reach his office. "Alright, let us go over the video and see what happened, shall we?"

The principal turned their attention to a screen, it showing what was happening moments before Yuki tripped over Marik's foot. They saw Bakura talking to Yuki, handing her the pot of paint. She traveled towards the teacher, which was also in the direction of Seto and Joey. Then the principal saw Marik casually stick his foot out, and Yuki tripping.

He paused the video at that moment. "Ah, but what's this?" he asked. He remained unblinking, staring at them for several minutes. "Before you blame them, sir, you need to play the video a bit more." our timidest of the main characters said. He was shocked that this small child was sticking up for the worst villains in the school. He did as she asked, and saw the video had paused on the wrong moment.

He went back, but it wasn't there anymore. Dumbfounded, he played the video, and instead of seeing Joey's and Seto's retaliation, he only saw a student stand up and shout something unheard. "That, Mr. Principal, is the student you're looking for." she said, harboring a tiny smile at the corners of her mouth. Seto caught on and said, "She's the one who stood up and shouted paint fight sir."

The remaining three were as equally shocked as the principal. They knew better than to show it. The principal just kept rewinding the video, over and over, showing all 16 minutes 27 ½ seconds, looking for evidence of Bakura and Marik that proved they did it. He found none. "But, but, I've never seen that student in my life!" he claimed. "Neither have we, except just now in art. And Bakura and I pride ourselves in knowing every student in this school!" Marik said, and in an undertone, adding, "So we know how many times we've pranked them."

"Because of the disaster known as today, I don't think that the school will be hosting another Unlucky Winner contest." the principal said. The final bell rang, telling the principal that he had detained the students too long, and that the school day was over. "If you will hand us the keys, we will unlock the handcuffs and be on our way." Yuki said, not knowing if the principal understood. "Oh, yes, here they are." he handed them over in a daze, unable to think very straight because he was still pondering who the student that attacked him with colors was. She unlocked her side, then Bakura's. She tossed the keys to Seto, and he did the same except with Joey and himself.

They all walked out, not really knowing what had happened. All but Yuki that was. Seto stared at her, knowing somehow she tampered with the video. He came up with no results after pondering in his head. He finally just caved and straight out asked her. "Okay, how'd you do it?" he asked. "Why, whatever could you be talking about?" she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, Yuki, how did you do it? He was staring us down so intently that you're the only one that could have done anything." Joey said. "Bakura might be the King of Thieves, but you don't have to be him to steal a tape. He just so happened to have a pair of scissors on his desk. A snip here, a snip there, little tape over here, and WALAH! An evidence free tape." she said, grinning. They took one look at the mischievous sparkle in her eyes, and knew that was just what happened.

The five of the paint-covered characters walked out together like old friends. Well, Seto and Joey were still bitter enemies, Bakura and Marik still evil masterminds, but still sorta friends? Okay, they were mostly the same. And they didn't really walk out together. Bakura and Marik went first, discussing future plans, followed by Seto and Joey who were squabbling and bickering like either two little old ladies or two five-years-olds, and Yuki took the rear, going over this wacky day that was forever burned in her mind. So really they just went their own ways. Close enough to old friends, right? Okay, fine! They lived happily ever after! There's your happy ending! Go find someone else to bug about fairy tale endings. I'm done typing.

Foxfang: That's a wrap people! Hope you liked it!

Kiba: I especially liked the last little paragraph.

Foxfang: Well of course you do! You're the one who wrote it!

Kiba: That took some convincing on my part, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Foxfang: Alas, my readers, this is the end!

Kiba: Goodbye! Farewell! See you later alligator! After while, crocodile! Sayonara! A….hphphphphph

*Foxfang covers Kiba's mouth

Foxfang: We get it Kiba, you're saying goodbye.

Kiba: Don't forget to leave one last review!


End file.
